Weird World
by op non
Summary: Una mezcla de conceptos .Au un poco oscuro three shots
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:**** quiero decir que PMMM o MSMM les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo soy dueño de mis ocs, he concluido que no tenía tiempo, ni la inspiración adecuada para seguir con él, por lo que decidí hacer un one shot o two shot. He colocado una mezcla de ideas debido a que yo lo considere mal el hecho de que cambie de genero de fantasía a ciencia ficción**

* * *

**-NO, no me dejen –**

**-Papa, Mama,**** Cailyn****, esperen-**

Todos corrían, el chico corría para alcanzarlos, pero era como si algo lo impidiera, corrieron y corrieron hasta llegar a un risco para que toda su familia le salga alas en la espalda y comenzaran a volar.

El solo podía ver con ojos vidriosos como volaban, sin embargo, atrás de él había una sombra.

**Él se giró.**

Lo que presenciaba era a un monstruo con forma de su hermana completamente desnuda y de 5 metros de altura, la criatura ruge y el solo retrocede.

Aquella criatura corrió y lo golpeo, el solo se cubría del golpe que lo sacaría a volar.

**Todo lo que ve se desvanece a negro.**

Escucho una voz …

**-Sabes?, la fortaleza es a lo que falta a algunas que constantemente mueren-**producía eco como si de un trance hipnótico se tratara.

**-Es fortaleza que te hace decir que no tienes que tener miedo al futuro, como un padre con su fe, como el dejar de lado al miedo al mas allá-**se escuchaba algo amenazante para aquel chico.

**-Mi punto es realmente ¿que te ahogaras en el mar de lágrimas que otros crearon? –**

La negrura paso a ser una isla flotante sobre el mar y al frente suyo había un chico que aparentaba su misma edad, ojos naranjas con pelo corto rubio, además vestía de negro.

La sensación que le daba era de miedo, aun así, él se convenció de que ya era tarde para vivir una vida normal, ya era tarde para el que su vida había dado un giro en el aire para solo estrellarse. El asintió con la cabeza.

El vio una marca de un escudo con un cuchillo atravesándole para luego despertarse.

Al despertar no le importo, ya tenía sueños muy raros y esa no era la excepción, se levantó a hacerse el desayuno para luego ir a la escuela.

* * *

Ya en la escuela se sentó en su asiento antes de que la profesora llegara.

_-Ese no es el de los padres muertos-susurro_

_-Si, no volvieron a ver a sus padres-susurro_

_-Crees que quiera reunirse-susurro_

Rápidamente da una mirada desaprobatoria un chico de ojos grises y pelo morado, los que susurraban miraron al lado contrario, aquel chico se dirigió junto a él.

-Realmente debes de dejarlos, pero se pasan de la línea- con cierta molestia.

-Gracias Arvel, no sabría que hacer -agradeciendo lo que había hecho.

-No es nada, también son así conmigo -con un tono juguetón -Y…-miro al suelo.

-Y? -esperando la respuesta

-Me preguntaba si me acompañarías a comprar flores -dando una sonrisa.

-Debe de ser para alguien ¿no? -a la ligera.

-Bueno es que …-miro al suelo algo sonrojado.

-No tienes por qué decírmelo-.

-Ya lo sabes? -

-SI-

* * *

Ya fuera de la escuela, ellos compraron dos ramos de flores, al intentar preguntar Arvel solo decía que era para ella. Llegaron al cementerio.

-Puedes quedarte aquí-con voz gruesa.

-si-con voz no tan animada.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos llegamos al hospital.

En el hospital, al entrar a la habitación Evelyn estaba dormida, entonces Arvel coloco las flores en su cama junto con la nota.

* * *

Al caminar de regreso a casa Arvel logro divisar algo.

-Liam viste eso? - sorprendido.

-No, ¿qué es? - curioso.

-No lo sé, es como – recordando lo que vio -como un gato blanco-

-En una zona de construcción, no lo sé-confuso por la cuestión.

-Y esa cosa? -ambos miraron la espalda de la criatura con cabeza de algodón y alas de mariposa.

-N-no debe de ser seguro-le entraba el pánico, pero se calmaba -tomemos otro camino-más calmado intentando no llamar la atención.

Así es como se adentraron a la zona de construcción.

-Qué crees que sea eso? - Arvel hecho sus manos atrás de su cabeza con ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

-Ni la mas remota idea-pensó llevándose un dedo al labio-Tal vez un alíen? -espero la respuesta.

-Aun así, era como si mezclaran plantas y animales, y luego eso- bajo los brazos, ¿abrió los ojos -En donde estamos? -

-Como si supiera -miro a sus alrededores con la esperanza de haber una puerta de salida.

Ambos entraron en pánico al ver varias de aquellas criaturas viniendo a por ellos, las caras resumían que aquella situación no acabaría bien.

-Ahora que hacemos -Liam dijo temblando.

-Haz un contrato conmigo-dijo aquel gato que observo cayendo de las escaleras al suelo sin embargo era como un hurón fusionado con un gato con apéndices y anillos.

-Qué? -Arvel se sorprendió al verlo.

-Si, tienes que hacerlo o los familiares los mataran-su cara no se movía ni siquiera parpadeaba sus ojos rojos.

-No, no confiaes así como así en esta … ¿cosa? -haciendo un gesto colocando sus manos fuera y de la mano sale una ráfaga de viento -Oh dios- sorprendido por lo que acabo de hacer.

-Puedes hacer eso? - Arvel lo miro esperando explicaciones.

-Acabo de descubrirlo o algo así- poder lograrlo lo relajaba, pero pronto los familiares corrieron.

-Liam rápido-

-Son demasiados -mientras lograba que uno por uno vuele.

No tuvo caso, así que ambos cerraron sus ojos al inevitable final. Observaron al abrir los ojos a los familiares convertirse en humo debido a una chica con un vestido cibernético, ojos azules y color de pelo rosado pálido.

Ella había acabado con los familiares con sus cañones que estaban flotando alrededor de ella-Veo que tienen a kyubey, soy Aria-


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:**** quiero decir que PMMM o MSMM les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo soy dueño de mis ocs, los conceptos de otros les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, sin más comencemos **

* * *

**-La razón por la que no te toco serlo fue porque eres inútil **\- con eso ya dicho Arvel corrió bajo la lluvia alejándose de su amigo.

* * *

Al llegar a casa se observo en el espejo, su pelo castaño empapado por la lluvia y en uno de sus ojos de color avellana había marca de un golpe.

El con su cara ahora limpia camino hacia la cama, salto y lloro sobre la almohada. Al cabo de un rato kyubey apareció.

-No me esperaba tal comportamiento de el-mirando al ya no tan animado Liam -hay un cambio entre puer y puella –

\- ¿Entre puer y puella? -se voleo para mirarlo -Arvel es el primero? -intentaba buscar una respuesta de lo que dijo aquella puella magi cuando se enfrentó con Arvel.

-Si, pero no pudimos recolectar las emociones de la población masculina por no generar tanto potencial por lo que la solución era experimentar -sus ojos eran como si mirara acusadoramente a Liam.

\- ¿Por qué necesitas las emociones? -curioso.

-Por que mi raza ha estado buscando una fuente de energía para frenar a la entropía y los encontramos, nosotros no tenemos emociones por convertir en combustible-

-Cuál es el proceso? -

-Hacer que se conviertan en bruja para luego transferir la energía –

¿Ya en su mente el recuerdo del como perdió a su familia se repetía con su hermana llorando mientras que la casa paso a ser un laberinto de bruja, pudo haberle pasado a Aria lo mismo?

**-¡FUERA DE AQUI!****-**

-Bien, veo que no me quieren aquí, pero la única razón por la que no eres candidato es por la influencia que tienes y algún día llegaras a ser lo que condenara el planeta-tan rápido como vino tan rápido se fue.

Al fin solo con sus pensamientos, lo que le paso a Aria después de reencontrarse con su vieja compañera fue solo la ultima gota que la ahogo, solo Liam la vio en ese momento creyendo que ella seguiría viva, pero tal y como paso se quedo.

* * *

_-Liam, yo, yo- Arvel con voz temblorosa_

_\- ¿Qué paso? -preocupado Liam mientras lo abrazaba_

_-Evelyn, ella murió-llorando_

_-Tranquilo, todos perdemos a alguien- intentando reconfortarlo_

_-NO, esto es mi culpa. Si yo no lo hubiera deseado no se hubiera suicidado-_

* * *

En una zona alejada de aquella ciudad había un área restringida destrozada, adentro de ella había un sin numero de objetos destrozados y una criatura que poseía aspecto de un león gigante. Sin embargo, aquel león estaba compuesto de carne sin pelo además de tener ojos negros.

La criatura comía a un soldado muerto en el suelo, pero de pronto un sonido que logro escuchar le hizo levantar la guardia.

Se trataba de un soldado moribundo que disparo a la criatura, pero lo resistió, la criatura con un agujero por la bala, la criatura se regenero y se abalanzo sobre el soldado


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:**** quiero decir que PMMM o MSMM les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo soy dueño de mis ocs, los conceptos de oros les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, sin dudas decidí por quitar a un personaje y fusionar 2 por que pienso que no tienen gran desarrollo durante el anime además que el resto muere. Sin más comencemos**

* * *

-Acepto-dijo Liam firme ante la decisión.

**-Pobre, simple y llanamente pobre-**

**-Para empezar, no pudiste matar a la bestia biológica una vez que esta haya consumido a una bruja, hubo dos suicidios y dos brujas-**

**-Si no fuera por el síndrome del superviviente su querida artista podría haber vivido mas, sin duda que sin su ¨heroísmo¨ no hubiera costado vidas-**

**-En cuanto a ti, decidiste pasar por alto el ataque de aquella puella magi hacia tu amigo. Pero ese no era el final planeado para ella ¿no? -**

**-No se que haces, pero se que hiciste, aun así, hay riesgos como volverte en una paradoja o podrías estar atrapado entre el tiempo y las dimensiones. Sea cual sea el caso ¿podrás mantener tu luz encendida?- **

* * *

Al viajar su marca se borraría, aquella marca que la vio por primera vez al estar con Aria y que aun sin ella seguia teniendo sus poderes.

Al despertarse en su cama se levantó rápidamente para observar su calendario, mañana se daría paso a donde el contrato necesitaba firmarse.

Aria, Evelyn, Arvel y Lydia sino mas por los besos de bruja en el lapso de tiempo. Lo siguiente era deshacerse de la bestia que apareció en unos días y mejorar su magia.

Liam dio un suspiro-Aquí voy otra vez-

No se podría decir si contarles si viajo en el tiempo ya que no le creerían por no tener una gema del alma por lo que tendría que seguir con otros métodos. Otros factores es que no vendría Lydia sin haber un principiante o muchas semillas.

Ante todo la anticipación, él se había vuelto débil sin la influencia del extraño, pero aun podía utilizar su magia o parte de ella.

Aria sabia sobre la gema del alma pero desperdicio su deseo.

Lydia después de saber la verdad quiso liberarse, pero termino mal.

Un kyubey a lo lejos lo mira por la ventana y el se percato de ello, lo que el kyubey observaba era algo inmanejable. Sin embargo era algo que faltaba pulir demasiado.

Liam invoca a unas ratas que se abalanzan contra kyubey para comerlo.

* * *

(Final: Ciclo sin fin)


End file.
